XII LOL
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: A humorous look at some scenes throughout Final Fantasy XII. More infomation inside.
1. Traps

**It is I, The Moonclaw! If you've read my other stories, you most likely know what to expect from this. If not, then let my explain!**

**My brother and I tend to replay games, and when we do, it usually leads too all sorts of jokes between the two of us that has, lately, ended up in the form of Fanfiction. This is one such fic.**

**It will follow the format of my Zelda L.O.L story; a collection of humorous scenes throughout the game with really no connection to each or...for any purpose, really.**

**This is in the humor section for a reason. It is rated to be safe and to match the game, obviously.**

**Also, there will be an author's note at the end of each chapter to explain where the idea came from, mostly. Or to rant. I like ranting, too.**

**And - I don't own this game, SURPRISE! - What else? Enjoy!**

* * *

The oil rigs of the Ogir Yensa Sandsea seemed endless, and they were all in bad moods due to the mind numbing amount of Yensa trying to kill them and the heat of the desert.

An explosion went off and they all were knocked forward a few steps from the backlash of it.

Fran, Basch and Vaan turned to glare at Vossler, their guest on this trip, who was standing where a trap had been moments before.

He looked guilty.

They could have argued that he couldn't possibly know where the traps were, but that was false. They had used Libra so that all the traps were visible to prevent injury.

Vossler seemed to miss the giant red columns of warning that floated above the traps, and had been missing them for the entire length of their time together.

After a moment of glaring, they continued onward and Vaan felt the need to ask, "Are we there yet?"

Fran and Basch both shot him an un-amused look that was interrupted by another trap going off, this time pushing Vaan into the oil rig wall from the recoil.

Basch turned to look at the other man, one hand open with his palm up, "Vossler, what the hell?"

"Sorry, sorry," Vossler said, stepping backwards, nearly stepping on another trap.

Fran shoved him forward at the last second, shaking her head at his apparently stupidity.

Vaan frowned, "Either he needs to learn to watch where's he's going or he's doing it on purpose."

* * *

Author's note: Has anyone else noticed that Vosslet triggers every and all traps? I would say it was Guest characters, but Larsa didn't trigger any and Reddas only triggered one, so...Oh Vossler, truly, what the hell?


	2. Band

"I'd say I told you so, but that wouldn't quite cover it." Vaan gripped, glaring at his friends.

When they failed to reply, he continued sarcastically, "It will be fine if we park the _Strahl_ in Archades, no one will know!"

He gestured to the five imperial guards surrounding the airship, "I'd say they know!"

Vaan had been against parking the _Strahl_ in the Archades aerodrome from the start, but the others assured him that they would be fine and that no one would notice.

Obviously, they were incorrect.

"Alright, let me handle this. I'll do all the talking." Vaan said.

He took a deep breath, schooled his expression and casually walked over to the only guard not preoccupied with inspecting their ship.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked sharply, putting as much haughty annoyance as he could into his tone.

"We're inspecting this airship. It is suspected of belonging too a dangerous group of rebels."

"This is our ship,"

The guard turned to face him squarely, "Is it now, then I'll have to question you."

"Do you know who we are?" Vaan asked, put out.

Penelo poked him in the back as a warning, but he ignored her.

"I know who the _Strahl_ belongs too," the guard retorted, hand resting on the handle of his sword.

Vaan scoffed, "That is not the _Strahl_."

The soldier looked at the ship, then at them, then back to the ship, and finally settled on them once more.

"It matches the description and it also has the name _Strahl_ painted across the side."

"Of course it does, it's supposed to look like the _Strahl_. It's part of our gimmick." Vaan replied.

The man stared at him for a few seconds before asking in confusion, "Gimmick?"

"You really don't know who we are!" he said, feigning shock.

The guard shrugged, "No, I don't."

"Well," Vaan said, tossing his head back and announcing conceitedly, "We are Vaan and the Sky Pirates."

"Your Sky Pirates?" he said, drawing his blade halfway.

The blonde boy heaved a sigh dramatically, "No, we're _The_ Sky Pirates. It's our group's name."

"Group…name?" the solider asked, cocking his head to one side.

Vaan rolled his eyes in one long, exaggerated motion to sell the lie, "Yes, we're a band of course."

"A band?" he replied, looking them over in an unconvinced fashion, "Really…"

"Yes, we are quite popular."

The guard crossed his arms, "Well, I've never heard of you,"

"Never?" he said, now acting hurt, "That surprises me. We get mobbed wherever we go in…Balfonhiem."

Still seeming dubious, although it was hard to tell with the helmet, the soldier crossed his arms, "A band? What kind of music do you do?"

"Heavy metal." Vaan said evenly, as if it were true.

There was a pause.

"Really…I've still never heard of you."

"Do you listen to heavy metal music?"

"Well, no, but-"

He held his hands open wide, "Then that explains it!"

The guard sighed in complete confusion, "Alright, let me get this straight, you guys call yourselves sky pirates as a band name and knowingly travel around in an airship that matches the description of a wanted vehicle."

Vaan smiled, nodding, "Uh huh! Like I said, it's part of our gimmick. Outlaws are cool; all the fan girls and boys say so."

The man assessed their group, "I'm still going to have to question you. What are your names?"

"Well, I'm Vaan, like I said, and the others are named after the famous judges." he explained patiently and slowly.

"Judges?"

Vaan nodded again, "Yes, Judy, Milian, Alex, Joe Brown and Mathis."

"I've never heard of them." the soldier informed him, sounding puzzled once more.

The young man rolled his eyes, "I'd say you need some time off! Where have you been that you haven't heard of us, or the famous judges?"

"Well, I…I've been gone awhile, I suppose, but still…Where have you guys played?"

"Where haven't we played?" he countered.

The man paused, "Oh, I see…and where are you headed after leaving here?"

"Um…" Vaan glanced at the ship and then back to him, "Well, I'd tell you, but only a select few are invited to this next concert. We're very exclusive."

"Really?" he said, sounding less disbelieving and more impressed.

Vaan nodded, "Oh yes, but of course, we won't be going anywhere if you keep us here much longer. I mean, we have a tight schedule with our itinerary."

He was pretty sure that the lie was being bought thus far, and watched as the soldier thoughtfully rubbed his chin and looked over his shoulder at those surrounding the airship. Finally he glanced back and sighed, "Well, I will admit it would be pretty stupid for the real sky pirates to park their airship in our aerodrome!"

He started to laugh and Vaan joined in, "Yeah, it would be!"

He heard someone scoff behind him but paid it no mind. He had warned them, after all, and it was a sad state of affairs when he was the most focused and logical of the group.

"So," the guard said conversationally, "What's some of your songs? Or is that too exclusive to tell me, too?"

Vaan waved his hand at the man, "Oh, of course not! They are…" his eyes flicked down, and he caught sight of the sword hanging from his waist.

"Deathbringer, and…" he glanced over his shoulder at his friends for help, but they were just blank stares. "Fulminating Darkness and Shatterheart."

The guard nodded his approval, "Those are amazing song titles!"

"I know," Vaan replied, smugly crossing his arms, "I came up with them myself. You could say they just…popped into my head."

The guard glanced at them, this time without the suspicion. "So, what do you guys play?"

"Drums." they all replied in unison, glancing at each other afterwards. Vaan winced, spared a moment to glare over his shoulder at them, and then smiled nervously at the solider.

He frowned, "I thought you said you were a heavy metal band…"

"We are, a heavy metal percussion band. It's revolutionary. I'm also the led singer." he said quickly.

The soldier nodded, taking in all this information, "Pretty cool, I always wanted to be in a band!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I mean, it would beat this job. I have to give out tickets for parking, how boring is that? Not like you guys, you guys probably have some amazing stories to tell me!"

Vaan chuckled nervously, "Oh, we sure do, we sure do…"

"But really, how long have you been around? I can't remember ever hearing about you."

He held up a finger, "Or have you heard of us and just not known?"

"Huh?" the guard said, scratching his head.

Vaan gestured to a nearby window, "Remember that explosion out at sea a few weeks ago?"

"Sure, everyone saw that!"

"That was our last gig."

The man gasped in awe, "No way! Oh my gosh, how are you going to top it? I mean, that had to be incredible!"

"It was something, I'll tell you that much. How are we going to top it? Wouldn't you like to know."

The man seemed to slump, "Yeah, I'm not really in the loop…"

Vaan looked around and then lowered his voice, "Tell you what, if you forget about this and don't tell any of our fans where we're headed, I'll give you some free tickets to our next concert."

"Are you serious?" the soldier said, sounding uncannily happy.

Vaan nodded, "Yes, here you go."

He handed him some blank sheets of paper, leading the man to stare at it.

"These…look blank to me."

"The ink is special. The information will only appear on the paper under the lights of the concert hall."

"Really? That's amazing!"

Vaan grinned, "You could almost say it was unbelievable."

He held the paper reverently, "Thank you so much! I can't wait to hear Deathbringer!"

Vaan just grinned and the soldier called to the others, "All right, let's move out, this is nothing, let's go."

They grumbled and shrugged but wandered out of the hanger anyway. While their new fan stayed behind to see them off.

"Thanks again, I'll see you guys soon! Oh, wait, where is this concert?"

"Rabanastre." Vaan replied distractedly, hurrying to shoo the others onto their craft so they could get away.

"Awesome!"

They scrambled into the ship and Vaan hissed, "Drive!"

"He thinks we're a band," Basch mentioned, sounding dumbfounded.

Ashe's eyes were wide, "He thinks we gave him tickets!"

"Won't he be surprised when he loses his job?" Vaan commented, wishing the engines didn't take so long to heat up.

Out the window they could see the guard waving them off.

"How did we lose to these guys?"

* * *

Author's note: This...Ha, this. So, during a cut scene in-game I was looking at the party and I thought; "Wow, what a group we make. They look like a band..." Thus, I shared my observation with my brother and the above was born over the course of an entire day of play. I must give him credit, this was co-written for sure! And, I always laugh whenever they park the Strahl in Archades...


	3. Hats

People put up hunts for a variety of reasons, and whenever you went to speak to the petitioner you never knew what to expect.

Right now Vaan was discussing the beast known as a Diablous with a boy standing behind a gate.

They kept getting weird looks from a woman sitting nearby, but Vaan was trying to ignore her.

"And when they found the kids, it was discovered that only children with hats were taken!" the boy explained, dramatically using his hands to tell his story.

Vaan glanced at his head where a blue hat was perched atop his head.

Vaan frowned, "Uh huh…you want me to hunt this just so you can wear hats, don't you?"

"No! I want you to hunt it because it's a menace!"

He shrugged, "Okay, whatever…"

* * *

Author's Note: See, during this conversation with this kid about this hunt...I made my brother crack up with my comment of "You just want me to kill it so you can wear hats." And I still stand by my comment...


	4. Viera

"I was getting directions from that contemplative Viera over there," Ashe explained, tipping her head to where a bunny woman was sitting, staring at the ocean, "and she said-"

Vaan cut her off, "_Another_ Viera?"

They all looked at him and he sighed heavily, "That makes fourteen, not counting Fran! I thought they never left the Wood."

Fran shrugged, "Perhaps some of them are not full Viera."

"…Does that happen?" he asked, somewhat intrigued yet skeptical.

Her expression was serious, "You have heard the term breeding like rabbits, correct?"

There was an awkward pause as she stalked off.

Ashe made a face, and Vaan asked worriedly, "Was she…kidding?"

"I can never tell." Balthier said, shrugging.

* * *

Author's Note: Seriously, I counted 14 Viera outside the forest, not counting Fran, this play through. This includes them in all locations and in FMVs. So much for never leaving the forest!


	5. Walking

The Pharos at Ridorana was an impressive building. No one could argue that.

Vaan just wished they didn't have to climb it.

Everyone, even cheerful Penelo, had stopped talking back at the second assent, and still the staircases climbed higher. Vaan glanced to the side and wondered how Fran was fairing with those spiked heels of hers, though he didn't dare ask. They all knew what happened last time he asked her a question.

Despite her conviction, Ashe finally stopped up ahead, gripping the railing and holding her side. No one complained and likewise tried to catch their breath.

After a few seconds of silence, Vaan felt the need to voice his thoughts.

"Why are we walking? We didn't we just fly up to the top of the tower, where we all know the Sun-Cryst is, and just get off there?"

Everyone seemed to be annoyed by his question, but he idly noticed that none of them had any reasons for not flying.

Sure, the area was Jagd, but they had gotten here, hadn't they? And surely flying would have beaten all the walking and the battles and the backtracking.

Before long they were on the move again and had entered the final room. It would have been more dramatic if not for the panting and hand-fanning.

"What took you so long?!" Doctor Cid asked loudly.

Vaan scowled, "I bet he didn't walk,"

A few people turned to glare at him, but they were all distracted by the loud clanking of armor from behind them.

Judge Gabranth came up from the staircase below, wheezing, and held up a hand, "Wait, one second…"

"Well, at least we weren't the only ones who walked," Vaan said, crossing his arms.

"So…many…stairs…" Gabranth said before grabbing the wall for support.

They rolled their eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, sorry it's been so long! That's what happens when you have so many stories going at once...

Anyway, the Pharos is pretty cool, but why do you walk? You know the Sun-Cryst is at the top. You can get there through the Jagd. So, why do you walk and not just fly up to the top and step off? Maybe it's too high? But then, couldn't they have at least skipped some of the floors? And, have you ever noticed in that scene how Gabranth comes from behind you? Where was he, anyway?


	6. Questions

"If you have anything you wish to ask the Garif elder, now is the time." one of the other Garif told them quietly.

No one spoke up so Vaan held up his hand, "Yeah, um, I have a question."

His companions all exchanged worried glances.

The elder nodded his consent and the young man took a deep breath.

"Where are all the girl Garifs?"

Ashe smacked a hand to her face in embarrassment while Vaan frowned, "And the male Viera, for that matter?"

His eyes widened, "Wait, are _you _male Viera?"

Penelo grabbed his arm and started to drag him away from the gathering while Ashe quickly said their farewells, "Don't worry, we're leaving, thank you for your time!"

"I have a right to know these things!" Vaan demanded, earning no answers from his friends or the Garif.

* * *

Author's note: Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Very busy with work the last couple days. Anyway, my brother asked this question while playing XII; Where are the female Garif? I think maybe they just look like the males...or...something. But, it IS interesting. And, I think I read somewhere something about male Viera, but you never see one in game, so of course Vaan wouldn't know, obviously.


	7. Words

Balthier's weapon fell from his hand as he died, saying something that made Vaan pause in his Raise spell.

Penelo finished for him and when he was back, Vaan asked causally, "Um, what did you say just now, when you died?"

Balthier gave him a weird, look, "Good luck."

"Oh!" Vaan said, glancing at Penenlo.

"Why? What did you think I said?"

They both looked at him sheepishly, "Um…it sounded like 'you' and before that something that rhymes with luck but starts with a different letter and means something a lot worse."

* * *

Author's note: Haha, this chapter...the above is a true story. Balthier died in battle and my brother and I both heard him say...well, I think you can figure it out. My brother purposely let him die a few minutes later so we could hear what he really said; "Good luck". I kind of hope someone else miss heard his line, as it actually does fit with the character and highly amused us.


	8. Attack

This was an unfair fight. Three against one.

Not that Vaan was going to complain since it was in his favor.

Vaan was under the impression that Doctor Cid was an un-frightening opponent. But then the man pulled out a large Gatling gun and aimed it at them.

"Everyone, watch out!" he warned, wincing.

There was a riotous noise as a shower of bullets rained through the walls, into the flooring, and scattering through the air in every direction.

Vaan peeked open one eye after the noise had died down, realizing he felt strangely fine. He examined his arms and then the rest of his body, quickly realizing he _was_ fine.

"Is everyone alright?" he called, looking over his shoulder.

Balithier shrugged and Ashe took a look at her clothing, "I think he grazed my shirt tails, but I am unharmed."

Vaan frowned, shrugged, and counted himself lucky that apparently Cid was a terrible shot and proved that quantity was not better then quality.

* * *

Author's Note: Another long wait, sorry! I'll try to get some more up soon, including the joke that started it all.

Did anyone esle find Doctor Cid's 'Gatling Gun' attack...laughable? Miss-miss-miss-miss-miss-20HP. I am not making that up, that was how it was on every character. He has this big set-up and a weak payoff. It's...quite amusing I think, actually.


	9. Moogling

The Royal City of Rabanastre was a beautiful and bursting with activity, but it was also unfortunately large as well.

Everyone who lived there knew this fact well, and visitors were warned when entering to pay careful attention to where they were suppose to go.

Vaan walked around a corner and growled, annoyed, "I want to go to the clan hall, not the fountain!"

He turned around in a full circle, "I swear this city shifts positions or something…"

* * *

"Well, this is not where we wanted to go," Balthier complained, hands on his hips.

Fran frowned, "We followed the directions perfectly."

"What directions?" Vaan asked.

"Right, left, left, left, go around the fountain, down the alley, right, right, and then another right at the man with the funny hat." Balthier recited, counting it off on his fingers.

Fran pursed her lips, "It was a left at the man with the funny hat."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

He sighed, "Fran, please, it was a right."

Fran shook her head, but Vaan drew their attention by rapidly waving his hands in front of them, "Guys, guys," he said, "did you ever think that the guy with the funny hat _moved_?"

The sky pirates exchanged a glance, and Vaan sighed, "Look, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I've lived here my whole life but I still get lost."

* * *

"That's not the way to the bazaar, that's-" Vaan started to say, only to have Ashe wave her hand to dismiss the comment, "Do not interrupt me!"

He rolled his eyes and trailed behind her, only to have them both turn into a head end. She frowned and put her hands on her hips, "I thought this was the way!"

"We all think that," Vaan said, shrugging.

* * *

When the moogles had announced their amazing device that could instantly transport someone, or a group of people, all across the city of Rabanastre, everyone was thrilled.

Everyone but a certain Bangaa who mentioned his suspicions, including why the moogles did such a service seemingly for free.

It got Vaan thinking, as it was odd, but he withheld judgment since the device was helpful.

But then the moogles began saying odd things whenever they asked to use the Moogling.

It started out with simple suggestions and a height requirement before using it, but then the things they said seemed to get stranger.

"We suggest having at least six phoenix downs in your inventory when using the Moogling."

Vaan made a face, "How come?"

"Oh…we just think it's a good idea." the moogle said, dodging the question.

Penelo shrugged, "We should carry that many anyway, I'm sure it's not a big deal."

"I don't know, this is weird…" Vaan said.

* * *

It had been awhile since the group had returned to Rabanastre, and when they traveled there, they discovered the Mooglings were still in effect.

But this time when they tried to use the device outside the Giza plains exit, the moogle was quick to mention;

"Please be aware that when using the Moogling certain strange symptoms have been reported."

"…Like what?" Penelo asked worriedly.

"Symptoms such as, but not limited too, skin discoloration, headache, loss of hearing and fainting. If these symptoms persist for more then three days, we suggest consulting a white mage."

Vaan stared at him, dumbfounded by the long list, while Basch looked confused, "Why is this…perilous device still used if they cause such things?"

The moogle laughed nervously, "Well, no one has told us to stop,"

"If only we could trick all the imperial soldiers into this thing," Vaan quipped, rolling his eyes.

They all stood around the device and the moogle added at the last second, right before they disappeared; "If you feel a sensation akin to spiders crawling on your skin, that is normal and in most cases, temporary."

"Wait, wha-"

* * *

The glittering effect of the Moogling faded and they appeared into the city in an instant.

Vaan frowned and looked down, "Where is my vest?"

"Looks as though it did not rematerialize," Basch remarked.

Vaan glared at him, "You think?"

The other man shrugged, and Vaan glared down at the moogle and stated sarcastically, "You'd better add that to your list,"

The moogle was scribbling, "Already doing it!"

"I was….never mind." he muttered, walking off, annoyed.

* * *

"Please sign this waver before using the Moogling."

Vaan reached out to take the paper, but Balthier stopped him, "Don't just sign it!"

"Oh, good point," Vaan said, flipping the page to look it over.

There was quite a bit of information listed, and Vaan began reading it out loud.

Most of it listed was things that the moogles has already informed them of, though Vaan caught a clause that had never been mentioned before.

"Loss of personal property, including but not limit too; Gil, weapons, certain armor, both in inventory and on your person, items and jewelry, have been reported."

The blonde hero looked up and glared at the moogle, "You're going to steal from me?!"

"Oh no, noes! We would never!" the little moggle insisted, waving his hands in front of himself.

"Sure you wouldn't," Vaan commented sarcastically, disbelieving.

He waved the paper in front of the moogle's face, "I'm not signing this!"

"Then I'm afraid you can't use the Moogling." the creature told him, shaking his head.

Vaan grumbled, and Penelo shook her head, "I'm not sure it's worth it! Look at all these awful things listed!"

"There's only a slim chance of any of these things happening," the moogle attempted to explain, as if that made it better.

Ashe frowned, "I hate to have to use it, but we have no choice."

"Next time they'll be telling us people have gone missing when using this…" Vaan mumbled.

The moogle plastered it's cutest, most sheepish grin on his face.

Vaan did not find it comforting.

* * *

Vaan was on a mission. A mission to expose the Moogling for what it was.

"Hey!" he yelled, stomping up to the nearest moogle, "I know your plan!"

"Err, what plan?" the little creature said, looking around nervously.

Vaan glared at her, "I know all about the last time the Moogling was used, in Arcadia!"

"I have no idea what your talking about!" the moogle insisted.

Vaan pointed at it, "Oh no, you tried to use this same device years ago in Arcadia, but they threw you out. Something about a plot to take over the world!"

The moogle took another look around, and then stopped, frowning, "So, you heard about that, huh?"

"I did! And now I know what your trying to do!" the hero accused.

The moogle laughed, "So what if we are? How will you stop us? Who will believe you?!" The creature shrugged, "We may have some master plan, but you know nothing of it! And even if you think you do, it won't matter. No one will believe you, and you can't stop us!"

The moogle walked up and peered up at him, "Besides, if we leave this city, then you'll have to walk everywhere, and we all know how that works for you!"

Vaan tightened his hands into fists, "I'll find a way to expose you,"

"Good luck!" the moogle said, winking, before returning to her spot beside the device.

Vaan sighed, "Somehow, someday, we'll have to deal with this. Though, I suppose the danger is minimal in comparison to the giant fortress in the sky…"

* * *

Author's Note: This is the joke that started the whole idea for this fic...see, my brother and I have always gotten lost in Rabanastre, (has anyone else?) and then I made the joke that the Moogling was dangerous, and this joke spiraled into what you read above. Everytime we went to the city, one of us would come up with something else that could go wrong with it.

And just think if moogles WERE out to take over the world? Who would see it coming? It would be a good story...


	10. Travelers

The party of six trudged through the Tchita Uplands, having just come from the Phon Coast. It had taken days to get this far, and by looking at the map, it would take several more days to actually make it to Archades.

Their moods were already dismal, but the sight on the upcoming ridge

"Oh, are you traveling to Archades?" the man asked, looking them over with distaste.

His son wrinkled his nose, "On foot? How terrible for you! We, of course, have our own private airship. But I wanted to stop for a moment to look at how everyone else travels."

The entire party glared at the rich travelers.

They had been running into them far too often, and every time had been insulted. Obviously this family had money.

Just ask them, they'd be happy to tell you.

"Mug them." Ashe muttered.

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise, and Vaan blinked, "What?"

"Mug them." She repeated, hands on her hips.

Vaan glanced at Basch, expecting him of all people to be against this plan when he just shrugged, "I'm sure they'll be fine with their _private_ airship and their_ herd_ of black chocobo."

Ashe nodded, pleased.

Vaan shook his head, "We have been a terrible influence on her."

"Which one of us?" the two sky pirates asked Vaan, who sighed and shook his head.

"Everyone but Penelo." he decided, only to question that comment when he saw his childhood friend had drawn her dagger.

"Never mind."

* * *

Author's Note: I HATE this traveling family. I know your supposed too. They are...rather annoying. When my brother ran into them on the Uplands, I did say; "Mug them". He laughed and then joked that Ashe of all people should be fed up enough to suggest it.

Sorry I hadn't updated in awhile! I have some more of these to get up, so I'll try soon.


	11. Fund

"Thanks for contributing to the save the world fund." Vaan mutted, attempting to cram the newly…_acquired_ items into his bag.

Penelo frowned, "You can't justify stealing just by saying that."

"Sure I can!" he argued cheerfully, "They are helping save the world…they just don't know it."

She rolled her eyes and a bystander glared at them , "Save the world? You're only trying to help Dalmasca. You haven't done anything for the Rozarrin empire!"

Vaan spun around to glare at the man and point, "That's a technicality! Shut up! No one asked you, anyway."

He just huffed and walked away and Vaan shook his head, "Rude much?"

Penelo just rolled her eyes again.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates again. I need to finish writing the other ideas I have for this up and get them posted!

My brother and I have this joke when we play video games, that we aren't looting people, they're conributing to the save the world fund! And like Vaan says, they just don't know it. (Or maybe they do, but what are they going to do about it?)

And while playing, my brother made this joke that bystanders would be all put out about us not really saving the world, but just Dalmasca. Thus, the above was born.

Until next time everyone, thanks for reading!


	12. Names

They wandered through the wooded pathways, boards creaking underfoot as they search for a rare monster that had supposedly been spotted nearby. But the wood was large, and so far their search had yielded nothing but the normal monsters found by every traveler.

"What trail do we seek?" Ashe asked, stopping to look at Vaan who had his head buried in their map.

"Eh…The path of dappled sunlight and sparkling dewdrops." Vaan informed them.

There was a long pause so he glanced up and caught their skeptical expressions.

"What?"

Penelo wrinkled her nose, "That is not what's called,"

"Is too!" Vaan argued, showing them the map, "Right here, it says 'path of dappled sunlight and sparkling dewdrops'."

Ashe pursed her lips, "It seems a rather…lengthy name,"

"Hey, I didn't name it," he complained, shrugging.

"Keep in mind the Moogles made up these maps," Penelo reminded him, hopping away to continue along the path.

Vaan scowled, "Hmm….maybe we should ignore it completely, then…"

* * *

Author's Note: Seriously, the names of the areas in this game! I always laugh when I think about the guy whose job it is to name these places...

You work on Final Fantasy games?! Cool! What do you do?

Name the walkways.

...Oh.

Ha, it would be kind of fun, though...

I have a few more of these but I need to finish them so I can get them posted! Maybe in the new year, everyone. Thanks for reading!


End file.
